The Wrong Decision
by zzflashgirl
Summary: Sora's hearts is crushed by the marrage of Riku and Kairi. Did Kairi make the right decision or does she love Sora. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy  
  
Sora woke up from his nap on the beach. He yawned and stood up stretching his arms and legs. He looked at the sunset thinking of Kairi when he saw it. "I wish I could tell her that she is as beautiful as this sunset." He whispered. "Really I am?" Sora jumped as he saw Kairi was behind him. Embarrassed he blushed. "Sora you lazy bum, hurry up everyone Is waiting for you?" She said smiling. "For what"? he questioned. "Oh jeese Sora you don't even remember your birthday"? Kairi shook her head. He did forget his birthday, but it was odd he never did before. He shrugged "lets go then". Both him and Kairi ran to her house. As Sora walked in he heard "SURPRISE!" They all laughed and congratulated him for turning fifteen. They all sang to him including Riku, it was funny cause he never sang before. The cake was huge and he blew out the candles making a wish the one day he could wish for anything he wished for Kairi. He looked at her holding Riku around his waist. He sighed. "Time for presents!". Selphie yelled.  
  
Sora sat down in a new chair as everyone surrounded him. Why was she being so cuddly with Riku today? Well I shouldn't assume the worst. Tidus handed him hi present it was munny and a lot at that. "thanks." Sora replied. After Selphie's and Wakka's presents it was Kairi's turn. She gave him a necklace with a silver crown pendant on it. He put it on right away. "Wow thank you Kairi" he got up to hug her when Riku pulled out a letter. "Here Sora I hope you can make it". I hope you can make it? To what? He thought. He opened the letter stared at it at down held his head. "Wow you guys are getting married". He said trying to be happy. He had to leave he couldn't take this. He got up and turned to Kairi he shook her hand Kairi noticed a tear fall down his cheek. "Congratulations". Sora said almost breaking down right there. Sora then ran out the wind in his hair as he ran the hardest he'd ever could. He ran away from the pain of losing the one he loved, on his stupid birthday. He climbed one of he trees to his own spot not even Riku or Kairi knew about it. He sat there lonely now not a trio anymore just him and the sunset were friends. The sunset didn't look the same anymore. He cried not with noise just with his tears as the wind made his necklace jingle. He looked at his necklace. He took it off and laid it down, not throwing it just laying it down he didn't want to ruin every thing between them but the best part was gone.  
  
He was surprised no one came after him so when he thought it was safe he climbed down and went to the secret spot at he base of a tree. Where Kairi and him played most of the time when they where little. As he walked in he said to himself "So much for my birthday wish." He was surprised as Kairi was they're looking at the drawings they both had made. He started to walk out because he didn't want to talk to her at this time. Before he could leave Kairi spoke "I'm sorry Sora. I don't know what to say to you right now, but I'm sorry". "Well that's funny cause even though I get embarrassed or shy I still know what to say to you, I just don't know where I went wrong". Sora replied. "You didn't go wrong anywhere, it took me so long to actually say yes you know. I do have feelings for you Sora, but I have feelings for Riku as well. I knew one day I would have to make this decision, and I still don't know if I made the right one". Kairi started to cry. "I'm sorry you were put up to this decision, but you should have got to know us better before you finally knew who you loved instead of loving us both the same I'm sorry but your life will be full of regret. Good night Kairi". Sora left as Kairi still cried at the fact she made the worst decision of her life. Sora went to his house and knew it would be wrong to talk to her and Riku again for a while at least. His heart felt empty there was no love to fill up anymore and he almost let himself think that maybe he didn't love her.  
  
^-^ thank you for reading. Hope you liked it please, please, please review or I will be very disappointed. 


End file.
